Starting to forget
by Walkin'talkin'ipod
Summary: Jessie is mad and one of Luke's pranks pushes her over the edge. He explodes at him. Little did she know how badly her words effect the twelve year old till Emma explains to her exactly how he came to be living with the Ross'. Can Jessie make things right? No pairings. Just Emma/Luke hurt/comfort and Jessie/Luke hurt/comfort. T because I'm paranoid.


Jessie was mad. It was not a good day for her.

First of all, the dry cleaners had shrunk her favourite dress. Then, Mr. Kipling decided to poop in her bed. Now, the kids were screaming about something and inducing a powerful migraine in her temples.

She was not in the mood to deal with screaming kids.

Luke ran down the stairs, a mischievous grin on his face.

"LUKE ROSS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jessie heard Emma yell.

Emma ran down the stairs, her hair looking extremely odd.

"What did you do NOW?" Said Jessie, slightly agitated.

"Luke put toothpaste in my hairbrush!" Announced Emma, pointing to her now minty locks.

"Luke, what the heck is wrong with you?" Said Jessie, snapping.

"Jessie, let me handle this." Said Emma, looking at her younger brother, "Look, Luke just tell me you're sorry and we can all move o-"

"No, sorry isn't good enough!" Interrupted Jessie, ignoring Emma's request, "Luke, why the heck would you do a thing like that? I mean, SERIOUSLY? What was the point? Why do enjoy messing with people's lives so much, what the heck is WRONG with you?"

"Jessie. Stop." Said Emma, warningly.

"No, I'm not gunna stop because I've had it with you and your stupid pranks." Yelled Jessie, letting her anger from the day, "You just mess with people for no reason, it's completely unprovoked and mean! To get JOY out of someone else's PAIN is just plain wrong! You can be such a little brat you know that? You need to take good look in the mirror and decide whether you like what you see. God, I sometimes don't get how your parents can put up with you and your pranks!"

"JESSIE." Yelled Emma, shooting her an angry look, "SHUT. UP."

Jessie was taken aback by Emma's sudden harsh words.

She looked from the furious young blonde to the delinquent in front of her. She saw his face crumple and tears form in his big, brown eyes.

"... Luke?" She said, her tone changing, slightly softer.

"I-I'm sorry..." He stuttered before running back up the stairs he had galloped down so happily just moments before.

There was a silence creeping through the room before Emma finally spoke.

"Why would you say that?" She said, frustrated.

"He was acting spoiled..." Mumbled Jessie, feeling stupid.

"Not that, 'Sometimes I don't see how your parents put up with you' really, Jessie?" Said Emma, annoyance ringing in her voice, "You should realize what kind of kids you're a nanny for."

"What do you mean 'what kind of kids you're a nanny for'?" She asked.

"DUH! Ravi, Zuri and Luke are ADOPTED!" Pointed out Emma, rather rudely, "Do you know what happened to their real parents?"

"Uhhh... Well, Christina never got around to telling me that..." Said Jessie, guessing where the conversation was leading.

"Well, why don't I give you a little background." Said Emma, in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "We adopted Ravi from an orphanage in India, where he lived all his life. He was a 'dropped on the doorstep baby'. We adopted Zuri when she was a baby from Africa, her mom died during child birth. We adopted Luke from Detroit when he was 8. His parents had recently died in a car crash."

Jessie froze. She. Was. An. Idiot.

"From what we know, they were yelling at him for something he did wrong, his mom took her eyes off the road for a split second and that was it. He was the only survivor of the crash." Said Emma, "He was such a messed up little kid after that. He had to go to weekly therapy. He used to act out even more than does now. When people yell at him, the way you just did, it reminds him of the day his parents died."

Jessie was lost for words. How could she respond to that?

"Emma..." She started, "I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't." She said, "And now my little brother is upstairs crying because you 'had no idea'."

"Look, Emma. I know your mad but you cannot talk to me like that." Said Jessie, sternly.

"What like the way you just talked to Luke?" She replied, "Look, punish me later if you want to but I'm going to go calm my little brother down, now."

Emma jogged up the stairs and out of sight.

Jessie felt unbelievably guilty. She had no idea. Being a nanny. She should've known how to control her emotions. Special circumstances or not, they were still kids. They shouldn't be yelled at like that. Especially, with something as horrible as that in their past. Poor kid.

Jessie waited a few minutes before climbing the stairs and going to Luke's room herself.

(Emma's POV)

She, gently, hugged my crying little brother.

He may be annoying, he may be a brat, She may of still had crest complete in my curls but he was still her brother. And she still loved him.

"Why did I have to be such a brat in the first place?" He mumbled into her shoulder, "Maybe, if I hadn't made them so mad, they'd still be here..."

"But, if they were still here, you wouldn't be my brother, would you?" Pointed out Emma, "Or Zuri's or Ravi's."

He was silent.

"Look, Luke, Jessie is probably gunna be up here in a few minutes, knowing her, so just call me if you want me to intercept, ok?" She said, softly.

He nodded, slowly as a knock was heard on the door.

Emma went and opened it. Surprise surprise, it was Jessie.

"I'm going to be right out there, red." Stated Emma, "You say anything more, I'll be right back in here."

Jessie rolled her eyes and entered as Emma left.

(Jessie POV)

"I'm sorry, Luke." She said, putting her arm around the sniffling 12 year old, "I didn't realize..."

"It's ok." He said, "You didn't know."

A silence hung in the air.

"You know, I'm starting to forget what my parents looked like..." He said, quietly, "But I can remember my mom having these big brown eyes. Like Bambi."

"Like yours?" Asked Jessie.

"Yeah. Like mine." He said, giving a tiny smile, "And my dad had brown hair, just like mine, too."

Another silence stayed.

"It's just, I only really think about my parents at night or when something reminds me off them." He said, "Like when you yelled at me, it made me think about when they yelling at me right before the crash. I can't really remember what they said exactly."

He gave a ting sigh and his bottom lip quivered.

"I-I'm scared I'm forgetting them..." He whispered.

"Oh, Luke..." She said, softly, "How could you forget them? They're right there when you look in the mirror."

He gave her a confused look.

"What? You mean like in Harry Potter?" He asked, confused, "Because I think that was a magic mirror, Jessie..."

"No, silly, in you." She said, "From what you told me. You must look just like both of them."

He gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right." He said, looking up at her, "Thanks, Jessie."

"It's ok, Luke." She said, smiling back at him, "And how did you know about that Harry Potter thing? I thought you'd never seen the movies?"

"Hey, I had to get rid of Connie somehow." He said, shrugging, "If lying is what it took, then so be it!"

She gave a small laugh.

She was glad that she hadn't screwed things up.

She guessed, being a good Nanny meant being there for kids when they need you most. At least she could do that.


End file.
